Meeting you again (part 2)
by imabossassbitch
Summary: A continuation of "Meeting you again" about what happen after mahiru regain consciousness


**okay, this is a continuaton of "Meeting you again", the reason of why i put it like this instead of submit it as a new chapter at the first one, is because i'm too much of a noob and i don't know how to do that ¬/¬ (plus, i think i anulated that option)**

**anyway, please enjoy what happen that night after sumireko's confession.**

**i do not own akuma no riddle**

* * *

Mahiru wakes up to find herself in a room she has never been in before, she inspects the place to have an idea of where she was, all she can see was the furniture of the simple but comfortable room, after given a tour across the room, she stands in front of a window and look outside, it was already dark, she could barely see what was like outside, but after closing her eyes a bit, she could see part of a garden.

The image of a black pitch sky makes her feel some nostalgia. She started to mumble.

.- … shinya…

After a while of remembering the part of her old self, she started to hear some racket outside the door.

.-miss, are you sure about this.

.- ara, don't worry about it, she is my guest, also, I think is better that i am the one who see her first, if it's already this late, it could be dangerous to you, people.

.-if you say so, miss.

The door it's open from the outside to show sumireko with a tray with some cups and a teapot.

.-may I come in?

Mahiru just moan and shook her head in a confirmation way. Sumireko enter the room, she sit on the bed and put the tray on a table nearby, she started pouring the tea.

.- … you are not shinya-san, am I right?

.- … yes.

.- how odd that is almost ten o'clock and you are still mahiru-chan.

.-tha… that's because…

After a moment of silence, mahiru ended up her sentence.

.- … shinya… it's gone.

At hearing that, sumireko opened her eyes wide open in a surprise form, like if they told her that someone died.

.- what?... how?... w-why?

.-… she… understand that there's a whole new world outside, that she couldn't just have me in a bubble, and she have to leave me to learn on my own.

Sumireko relaxed her face an give to mahiru a soft gaze with a smile.

. - … I see, you really have grown up in such a short period, mahiru-chan.

At hearing how she just was called, mahiru started blushing like crazy.

.-th… thank you.

After a moment of silence, sumireko blurred out the reason she was there for.

. - … say, do you remember what happen in the evening, mahiru-chan?

That sentence made that the memory of what happen, strike mahiru's head.

She started to blush like a tomato and feeling dizzy, after getting a hold of herself, she answers.

. - Ye… yes.

.-… well… I told you my feelings, so it would be unfair if you don't tell me yours, it is a little advantageous that I get to hear you now and not until morning, although, it is a shame that shinya-san is not with us anymore, we had a lot in common, that fondness towards you, for example.

The words said by sumireko just made it harder to mahiru, she was about to collapse again, in her mind she couldn't decide if which was worst, if her heart just stop working after beating so fast, or if that intense tickling was her innards melting.

Sumireko stood up and walk towards mahiru, she stands in front of her and grab her hands.

.-… so… are you going to telling me your answer?

Mahiru was about to faint again, the only thing that avoided that, was her will of answering, not only sumireko, but her self's feelings.

. - I… I… I!

Suddenly, sumireko stroke mahiru's face, she place their faces closely and looked each other's eyes.

Their mind went blank, they got closer, after feeling the desire in their eyes, both of them tilted a little frontwards, and kiss.

It started a little gentle and then, started to get more, and more passionate.

After a few minutes, both of them were lacking of air, so reluctantly break the kiss.

They stared panting, trying to get back some oxygen, suddenly mahiru start mumbling between panting.

.- i… like you… too.

Sumireko smiled and hugged mahiru's waist.

.-ara~ I am so glad to hear that, so… will you stay with me?

Mahiru started blushing and look at the ground.

.-y… yes…

.- how splendid, I am so happy.

Sumireko lay on her face in mahirus head, in a way of a kiss, mahiru curled on in sumirekos body. They stand like that for a while until a loud growl from mahiru's stomach get themselves back.

.-ara, could it be that mahiru-chan is that hungry.

Mahiru got very embarrassed and looked like a puppy that made a mess and it was about to get scolded.

.- waaah, i- I'm so sorry.

Sumireko just glaze at her and smiled

.-there is no need to apologize, let's go outside, I'll cook you something.

.-whaaat?!

.-yes, I always wanted to cook to the one I love, it is what you do when you are going out right?

Mahiru just got more anxious and anxious.

.-l…love?! Go,,,going out?!

.-let's go, let's make something the two of us, I bet it is going to turn out delicious.

Sumireko took mahiru's hand and pulled her out with her with a little of resistance, after that, they made a big plate full of cream pasta with chicken, wich they dinner together and had some of sumireko's cake as a desert, they spend the rest of the dinner with sumireko feeding up mahiru and cleaning her face when she stained.

* * *

**End**

**okay, that was it, i don't know if i'll continue this story or write a tokaharu fic later.**

**i gonna have to end this episode here, leave a like if you enjoy reading and subscribe, to become a bro today! see you in the next episode of whatever i make, stay awesome bros, love you, :brofist:**

**okay, i'll admit it, i watch to much pewdiepie XD**


End file.
